Galactic Militia: The Uprising
by DonnieF
Summary: Tensions are running high between the major powers of the world in 2155, with the new Eastern Coalition formed, will peace last? And could the trade hub that is Circlet Station be put in peril? Based off the Galactic Militia Series. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1: The Blackout

**Author's Notes: This is the second story I've written in prose for the Galactic Militia fanfiction series, and is based off of the previous one I posted here (Phoenix's Trail), enjoy and comment if you like it or dislike it, constructive criticism helps make me better! :D  
****-DonnieF**

Chapter 1: The Blackout

In the midst of the crowd aboard the UNSP station Circlet, Branden Wyse found it rather homesick, with Earth several days away by FTL, but this was the life he chose. He chose to become a engineer on Circlet Station, it was his job to keep the station from being overcome by the gravitational pull of Saturn and its moons, and crashing the station into something.

Circlet Station was known for its proximity to the mines on the moons of Saturn and its major trading quota, it's what attracts so many people to it, the great amount of money entering and leaving the station.

Branden sits down at a table in a local restaurant, which serves the most limited menu in the UNSP. For a minute he was alone, but a second later, his friend Keven Galven sat down at the table.

"Branden, where've you been? Searched the entire station for you!"

"It's been a bit busy today, sorry. How's the cargo run?" Branden asked.

"A bit busy, running ores from the Titan Mines to Earth is a bit of work, after all, tensions with the Eastern Coalition is getting out of hand these days, and they don't seem to enjoy seeing UNSP cargo ships. I wouldn't be surprised if tomorrow I get attacked by a wing of Coalition fighters."

"If you ever need help, contact the station, I'm sure Captain Porter Vanlith can spare some ships to back you up," Branden offered.

"Thanks, I'll take up that offer if these tensions turn to war," Keven replied, all of a sudden a news report comes on a monitor nearby, both of them turn to watch it.

"The UNSP Command has announced that its allying with the Japanese, Spanish, and the German governments against the potential threat of the Russians, Chinese, and Arabian countries that make up the Eastern Coalition. This new alliance has been named the Western Alliance. UNSP Command itself will be coordinating any war plans with the other governments. Personally, I rather that this war doesn't start, it's not good for life," A female reporter says.

"I agree, but it seems that war is inevitable, and now to the sports!" A male reporter said, in which the monitor turns off.

"Western Alliance? Is it that serious that we have to team up with Japan, Spain, and Germany?" Branden asked.

"Apparently so, if you need me, I'll be on my ship," Keven replied.

"Okay, I'll send a engineering crew to check up on your ship before you leave dock," Branden replied. Keven nods as he exits the restaurant.

Branden turns to a waiter, "One hamburger, please."

* * *

"Understood, Admiral. I will try to keep the war off Circlet Station as much as I can, but I can't guarantee safety, there's Coalition ships lurking in the shadows of Jupiter, my first officer is afraid they might jump to Saturn at any time," Porter Vanlith said.

"If they do show up on your doorstep, you are permitted to..." The admiral disappears and is replaced by static.

Porter sighs, "Captain Vanlith to Commander Wyse."

"Sir?" Branden's voice came over the comm.

"What happened to communications? I just lost my video uplink to the Admiral on Earth."

"I'll check the communication systems," Branden replies, a few minutes later his voice comes in again, "Sir I got good news and bad news, the good news is that the communications array and systems are functioning at peak efficiency, the bad news is that we're being jammed, no communications in or out in the entire Saturn sector."

"What's jamming us, Commander?" Porter asked.

"I can't pinpoint it, sir. Most likely it's a fleet of Coalition ships, I suggest we go to Red Alert," Branden replies.

"Do it. Launch all ships, prepare anything and everything for battle!" Vanlith ordered, at that there was a loud siren, and the lights dimmed, and were replaced with red flashing ones.

"Aye, sir," Branden replied.

"Branden, what's going on?" Keven asked his friend.

"All communications is being jammed, the Captain has ordered a Red Alert, I suggest you get out of here, Keven," Branden informed him.

"I'm not leaving, I'll stand by you guys in this fight," Keven declared.

"I hope you're up for it," Branden replied, and then stopped at a window, mouth gaping.

"What?" Keven asked.

"Look," Branden replied. Just outside the station was a fleet of over a thousand Coalition battleships.

"Shit, c'mon!" Keven grabbed Branden and ran for his docking port.


	2. Chapter 2: The Derelict

Chapter 2: The Derelict

"Captain, glad I was able to get a hold of you, we have a problem," Admiral Trenton Veillon said.

"What is it, sir?" Captain Vince Fullen asked.

"We lost all contact with Circlet Station, and all of the Saturn sector for that matter, we need the Phoenix to investigate," Trenton replied.

"We'll set a course right away, Vince out," He shuts down his monitor and returned to the bridge of the third Phoenix ever built.

"Commander Wyatt Graydon, get us to Circlet Station, I'll be in my quarters," Vince ordered.

"Aye, sir," Graydon replied, and turned to the helmsman.

* * *

Vince was fast asleep when his communicator beeped, waking him up, "Ugh, what is it?"

"We've come across a derelict cargo vessel emitting a distress call, the Jackson, your needed on the bridge," Wyatt said.

"Alright, I'm on my way," Vince replies and puts away his communicator and reluctantly got out of bed and got dressed, then headed for the bridge.

"Report," Vince called as he exited the turbolift.

"The ship is dead ahead, life support is functioning but I can't scan the ship for lifesigns, we'll need to send a team aboard," Wyatt reported.

"Alright, let's go," Vince said, and several officers followed.

* * *

"We're approaching the freighter, Captain," Wyatt reported.

"Dock with that docking hatch," Vince replied, the shuttle approached the hatch, and after several minutes of extensive piloting, there was a hiss as the two hatches seal together.

The two get up and open the door to the hatch, two of the officers follow shortly behind.

"Gravity seems normal," Wyatt stated, observing the hallway they entered, "I'm picking up a sensor scrambler on board, it's blocking us from finding any life signs."

"Where is it?" Vince asked. Wyatt turns around.

"Deck 1, Bridge," Wyatt replies.

"You two," Vince indicates the two officers, "Go find it, and deactivate it."

"Aye, sir," One of them says, and they both walk towards a turbolift.

"Why would the crew of this freighter turn on a sensor scrambler?" Wyatt inquired.

"Perhaps they didn't want to be found, perhaps there is survivors," Vince stated.

"Let's hope so, I don't want all this to go to waste," Wyatt replied.

"It won't," Vince said and started scanning the rooms, "The scrambler seems to allow us a 10 meter range, but this ship is huge, it would take hours of searching to find anybody with that scrambler on."

"Let's hope the two crewman can get the scrambler offline."

* * *

Crewman Kendrick Kennet was searching the bridge with Crewman Alayna McLaren, when he finds something interesting.

"Alayna, over here!" Kendrick calls from the other side of the bridge.

"What?" McLaren comes to the other side.

"I think this might be the scrambler," Kendrick replied.

"Yes, that's it. Now we must shut it down."

"We could try.." Before Kendrick could finish his sentence, he was struck with a pipe in the face, he fell down knocked out. Alayna turns around, grabbing her pistol in one swift move.

"Don't move!" She orders.

"...Your UNSP... Damn I thought you guys were with the Coalition," The man before her said.

"Who are you?" She asks, he comes into the light, with a UNSP uniform on.

"Commander Branden Wyse, Chief Engineer for Circlet Station, or was," He replied.

"Commander, what are you doing on a freighter?" She asked.

"My friend, who is the Captain of this freighter, pulled me into his freighter as a thousand Coalition battleships come out of nowhere, we were lucky enough to get out of there in one piece, although we did lose propulsion and main power. We had to put life support on secondary."

"I see, give me a second," She takes out her communicator, "Crewman McLaren to Captain Fullen, we have survivors, one including the Chief Engineer for Circlet Station."

"Understood, and I see you got that scrambler offline, thanks Crewman," Vince replies.

"Sir, we're going to need sickbay prepped, Crewman Kennet was injured in a misunderstanding," She added.

"Alright, gonna contact sickbay now," Vince says and cuts the channel.

"Let's get back to the Phoenix, we need to get Kendrick to sickbay," She tells Branden.

"Alright," He helps pick Kendrick up and they take him into the turbolift, heading down to the docking hatch.


	3. Chapter 3: Search & Destroy

Chapter 3: Search & Destroy

"We're approaching Circlet Station, Captain," Vince's helmsman called.

"Put it onscreen," Vince ordered, the screen in front of him changed, and there was a image of massive chunks of debris and the iconic main promenade of the station in ruins.

"Oh my God," Vince gasped.

"I served on that station for five years, now it's gone," Branden stated in sorrow. Vince turns around to him.

"It was a grand station, the Coalition will pay for this," He turns toward his comm officer, "Can we get a video uplink to Earth?"

"Yes sir, the communication jammer the Coalition forces had is offline, I'm setting up the link now," A few seconds later Admiral Veillon came onto the screen.

"Captain, do you have news of Circlet Station?" Trenton asked.

"Yes sir, the station is destroyed, and we have detected no escape pods or other kinds of ships, apparently this man here," Indicates Branden, "Him and his cargo ship captain friend are the only survivors."

"Understood, UNSP Command won't like this, Captain. This just might mean war with the Coalition," Trenton replied.

"I think war has been coming for quite some time, Admiral. It's inevitable now," Vince replied.

"Alright. Veillon out," The screen returned to the space outside the ship as the uplink was severed.

"Helm, set a course for Jupiter, I have a funny feeling that we might run into a Coalition base there," Vince orders.

"Aye, sir. Setting course," The helmsman calls back and pushes a few buttons on the console in front of him, sending the ship into FTL.

* * *

"You think the Captain's hunch is correct?" Branden asked, sitting down in a chair in the mess hall.

"It could be. After all, Coalition activity around Jupiter is pretty huge for a gas giant, and the rocks on the moons can create natural interference to block our sensors, and also there is some great mining opportunities on larger moons like Ganymede and Callisto," Kevin replied, taking a few bites of his food, food rations. Kevin gags some before Branden replies.

"Well, I think it's a horrible idea to go right into the hornet's nest, after all we're only ONE ship."

"Vince is special, Branden. The Phoenix can take on a thousand battleships and survive without a scratch," Kevin declared.

"Your faith in this ship is over exaggerated, I hope for our sake you're right though," Branden replied.

"Go ahead and hope, and I'll rub it in your face when we return to Earth," Kevin said and took another nauseating bite of the rations.

* * *

"We're approaching Jupiter, Captain," Erich McRaven, the helmsman on duty, called from his post.

"Good, take us out of FTL in three more seconds," There was a silent countdown going around the room and finally Erich brought them out of FTL.

"Run a full sensor sweep, we should be close enough to Jupiter that the rock interference shouldn't affect us much," Vince ordered.

"Aye, sir," Erich replied, and started a sensor scan.

"Anything?" Vince asked.

"Not just anything, there's a huge outpost on the other side of the sector, a station above Callisto, and a outpost on the moon itself," Erich stated.

"Two targets," Branden replied.

"Indeed," Vince said, "Set a course. Commander Graydon, is that cloaking device installed?"

"Yes sir, should be ready at the drop of a hat," Wyatt replied.

"Good, activate the cloak, let's see if we can do some damage to this base of theirs," Vince replied coolly, and the ship practically disappeared, and they began to get close to the base.

"Load all torpedoes, prepare all plasma guns to fire, target the space station first," Vince orders.

"Aye sir," Branden said from the Tactical console.

"Fire at will," Vince called. At that five torpedoes left the ship, making their way to the small space station orbiting the moon. As the torpedoes went behind the moon, it was the only thing lighting the area, and it finally turned the corner of the planet, and headed straight for the station, and made contact with what looks like the main living area.

"Direct hit, Captain," Branden reported.

"Good, damage?" Vince asked.

"They've lost nearly 99% of their living area, if anyone was in that area, I estimate around one or two thousand casualties," Branden called back.

"Good. Erich, anything on sensors?"

"Surprisingly not, no ships in the entire sector, perhaps they are still around the Saturn sector?"

"Maybe," Vince turns back to Branden, "Destroy that station, and prepare the bombs to bombard the Colony on the moon."

"Already on it," Branden says.

"Look at this, one day and we're already turning into killing machines," Erich says lowly from the helm.

"Firing 7 torpedos at the station, targeting different key installations. This should make some pretty fireworks," Branden laughs.

"Let's hope so," Vince replied. The torpedoes launched from the Phoenix, showing up as speckles of light in the silent darkness of space, a few minutes later, they made contact with the station, and the station instantly began to have mini-explosions across it's surface, and eventually they interconnected and made the entire station explode, raining debris towards the moon.

"That damned station did half the work on destroying that colony, sir," Branden reported.

"Good, means less ammo we'll waste, destroy that base," Vince ordered.

"Bombs away," Branden called. A hatch on the underbelly of the Phoenix opened up and two dull black bombs dropped out, heading straight for the colony.

"Contact in three... two... one..." A rumbling noise from below gave the explosion away, "Contact."

"Good, now let's get out of-" Vince started.

"Sir! We got three Coalition battle cruisers on a intercept course!" Erich yells.

"Damn it! Shields up! Can we go to FTL Speed?" Vince asked.

"Not this close to Callisto, we'll need to be at least 200,000 kilometers from the planet, and they'll be right on top of us by then," Erich replied.

"Then we have no other choice, target the nearest ship and destroy it," Vince orders.

"The first one is coming out of FTL speed!" Erich called.

"Fire!" At that we fired all missiles, and they burrowed themselves into the first cruiser as soon as it came out of FTL.

"The ship is crippled, Captain," Erich reported.

"Wait for it..." Vince said, "Fire!" They fire again, and this time, the missiles smashed into the engines of the second cruiser, causing it to explode into a pretty fiery fireworks display, destroying the other cruiser with it.

"Area is clear, I'm getting away from Callisto now," Erich reports.

"Set a course for the Mars Colony, maximum FTL speed," Vince orders. They leave the gravity well of Callisto and instantly jumped to FTL speed.


	4. Chapter 4: Genocide

**Author's Notes: I'm sorry for how long it took to get this chapter out, I've been busy with real life, and haven't had much time to work on any of my stories, expect Chapter 5 within the next month or 2, depending on my time schedule.**

Chapter 4: Genocide

"When are you coming home?" Natalya Fullen asked her husband, Vince.

"We are currently heading for the Mars Station, you expect me back in New York in a few days," Vince replied, several AU away.

"I can't wait," She replied, "I'll have Shad back here in Manhattan before you arrive."

"Are you sure it's okay to pull him out of college like that just to see his father?" Vince asked.

"I don't think it can really effect much," Natalya replies.

"I suppose not," Vince said, "I'll see you in a few days then, my love."

"Goodbye, Vince," She replied, and they both shut down their computers.

* * *

A ship was just coming around the horizon above America, another one approaching Great Britain, they were dark and silent, and worse of all. They were Coalition ships.

"Captain, we are approaching America," The ship's helm officer reported.

"Good, prepare the weapon, fire when the target comes into full view," The captain replied.

The ship flew a little more until it came into direct line of fire of its target, and then it fired..

* * *

"Captain, we're receiving a hail, it's from Admiral Veillon," Erich reports.

"Transfer it here," Vince replied, and at that the Admiral appeared on his computer, "Admiral Veillon, what do you need?"

"There's been a attack, Vince," Trenton replied.

"An attack?" Vince asked.

"A Coalition destroyer came out of nowhere and attacked America," Trenton said sullenly, "It's target was New York, I'm 'fraid to say, you wife, among 500,000,000 others, are dead. The United Kingom was also attacked, Ireland, Scotland, even England was destroyed. Wales was totaled, but there is survivors."

"Oh my God," Vince gasped, "What about Shad?"

"Shad was still in Pennsylvania, the attack barely had any effect there," Trenton replied.

"The Coalition will pay for this, Admiral. They will pay for this," Vince breathed angrily.

"Be careful, Vince. I have a feeling they targeted Manhattan because your wife is there, because you destroyed their outpost on Callisto," Trenton said.

"They will soon see what true fear is like. I say we declare war on the Coalition, and destroy them for the genocide they committed," Vince said.

"The President of the UNSP is doing just that right now. Welcome to the battlefield, Captain."

"Why thank you, I don't particularly want to be here either," Vince replied.

"None of us do, Captain. None of us do."

* * *

"Captain, we are approaching Earth," Erich reports as Vince enters the bridge.

"Take us out of FTL," Vince orders. The ship comes out of FTL, a direct view of the New York state was very apparent on the screen.

"My God, there's nothing left of the state," Branden gasped.

"They will pay for this, Branden. Erich prep the shuttles, we're heading to San Francisco," Vince orders.

"Aye, sir."

* * *

The shuttle approaches the UNSP HQ in San Francisco, and lands in a nearby hangar.

"Erich stay with the shuttle, I won't be long," Vince ordered.

"Aye, sir," Erich says as Branden and Vince exit the shuttle.

"Welcome back to Earth, Vince," Veillon said sadly.

"I wish I could be back under better circumstances," Vince replied.

"Agreed. The President would like to speak with you," Trenton informed.

"Okay, let's go," Vince replied, following Veillon into the headquarters.

They entered a room with a oval table in it, two flags in the back of the room, one was UNSP, the other, American.

The President was sitting at the far end of the table, a grim look on his face as he sees the Captain walk in.

"Captain Vince Fullen," The President greeted.

"Mr. President," Vince replied.

"I'm sure you're aware of the incident regarding the United Kingdom and New York?"

"Yes, I am."

"Then we need to get right down to business. What do you propose we do?"

"Go to war, we need to stop these evil bastards before they kill anymore of our citizens," Vince replied.

"And that's exactly what we're going to do."


	5. Chapter 5: Betrayal

**Author's Notes: This is the last chapter of The Uprising, and also the last time I'm going to work on the Galactic Militia series, I've burnt the series out with the others I've written and simply don't have any more good ideas for it anymore. Enjoy this chapter tho! xD**

Chapter 5: Betrayal

"General, there's an incoming vessel," A helm officer said aboard a Coalition warship.

"Identity?" The captain asked.

"It's the Phoenix," The officer replied. The Captain stood up, staring at the ship on his viewscreen.

* * *

"Captain Fullen, what a pleasant surprise," The man in charge of the enemy vessel stated.

"My reputation precedes me, I see," Vince replied.

"Enough with the pleasantries, surrender your ship," The captain demanded.

"I don't think so," Vince turns to Erich, "Engage."

"Aye," Erich replies, pressing a button quickly, launching everything at the warship, as soon as the Coalition captain noticed the weapons, he shut down the comm.

"Their weapons are offline, shields at 20%, they're pretty much crippled, sir," Erich reported.

"Good, target their engines, let's make sure they can't escape," Vince replied. Erich fired the forward cannons at their engines, several volleys were able to disable them.

* * *

Branden was laying on his bed in his quarters when his computer started beeping, he approached it, and it said in bold letters: INCOMING TRANSMISSION. He answers it.

"Captain Wakeman, lovely to hear from you," Branden said.

"As from you, I hear you are on the Phoenix."

"Correct," Branden replied, "I hear Vince disabled your ship."

"He did, but I'm not here to reminisce, I have a mission for you."

* * *

"Sir, the enemy ship is completely disabled, no engines, weapons, shields, they're completely defenseless," Erich reported.

"Good, leave them there to try to make repairs, let's see how long they can last the torture," Vince replied.

"Sir?"

"I don't plan to let them live, Ensign," Vince replied, "But they killed almost a billion people, I think we should let them suffer some."

"...Captain, there's an unauthorized transmission in progress," Erich stated.

"Where?"

"Deck 4... Commander Wyse's quarters... Sir the transmission is coming from the Coalition warship!"

"Security to Commander Wyse's quarters, we may have a traitor on board," Vince said into the comm.

* * *

"You got that?" Wakeman asked.

"Yes, sir. I'll get right on it," Branden replied, and ended the transmission.

There was a commotion at his door.

"This is Security, open the door, Commander!" A man yelled.

"Shit," Branden took out a device, and pressed a button, he was instantly transported to Engineering.

He moved quickly to the FTL Drive, and planted the bomb he was meant to. After that he transported off the ship.

* * *

"Report," Vince stated.

"Branden tried planting this bomb," His engineering chief held out a small bomb, "Onto our FTL Drive, luckily we had a man on duty who saw him place it, we were able to get it off and disable it."

"Where did Wyse transport to?"

"Unknown, we suspect he might've transported himself to the Coalition warship, but there's no way to tell."

"Damn it, the war just started and it turns out that the only surviving member of Circlet Station is a Coalition spy," Vince was annoyed.

"He won't get away, sir. Shall we destroy the warship?" Erich asked.

"No, let them live, be a example that the Alliance isn't going to take any bullshit," Vince replied, "Return us to Alliance space, I believe the war is only just beginning."


End file.
